Oliver's Pain
by Smileeface
Summary: Pain:Physical or acute mental or emotional distress or suffering. Grief: a: deep and poignant distress caused by or as if by bereavement b: a cause of such suffering.


**Title:** Oliver's Pain  
**Author:**Cking1575  
**Fandom:** Smallville AU  
**Pairings:** Implied Oliver/Chloe  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Smallville/DC Comics or the characters, but I wish I did. I am just playing with them.  
**Summary:** This is an AU one shot. Roy is 'Speedy' Oliver's young ward and official sidekick.

**A/N:** Yes, if this fic seems familiar it's because it is...I took the Harry Potter fic that I wrote and revamped it for Ollie. It's the same but different. Different Characters, different verse, same feelings involved. :D

**Pain: **Physical or acute mental or emotional distress or suffering. **Grief:** **a:** deep and poignant distress caused by or as if by bereavement **b:** a cause of such suffering.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a guttural sound, deep from the depths of the human soul that erupted from his lips. The primal gut wrenching scream was a mixture of human anguish and rage. Oliver fell upon his knees in the living room of his apartment not caring who witnessed his emotional display.

Everyone stood still. Everyone heard…everyone felt his anguish, his sorrow, his grief, and tears flowed freely from the most stoic of faces. Clark and Bart stood their ground each with a hand, meant to comfort him, on his shoulder. Oliver's closest friends and even those who weren't so close ran into the living room all knowing that Oliver was in tremendous emotional pain. Only a gesture from Clark prevented Dinah from running to Oliver wishing to ease his pain. She stood silently by Bart as they watched their friend struggle to control his emotions.

Windows were shattered. Mirrors were broken. Bricks were crumbled from the fireplace; his apartment the scene of the most horrific tragedy he had ever seen. The body of his young ward, Roy, lay bloodied and broken before them, a business card clenched tightly in his hand, the name Luther could be read on the card. He looked up into the blue eyes of his steadfast friend, then with a shake of his head as if to clear his befuddled mind, he tilted his head backwards, looked at the ceiling trying so desperately to control that which couldn't be control…the raging river of anger. Anger at the people responsible for all the torment, for all the sadness, for all the death and destruction done in his life, and with a deep breath, he let the anger rage forth from his body in a crushing tidal wave.

The scream had turned into a name. "LUTHER!" at the top of his lungs Oliver screamed the name of the family that had caused him such heartache. "LUTHER!" They were responsible for all Oliver's pain, for all his suffering, "LUTHER!" He spit the name from his mouth as though it was a curse from hell itself.

There was no snapping him out of his grief. All seemed lost until she ran into the room, pushing and shoving her way through the throng of bewildered friends and members of the league. Her blond hair shimmering in the light of the sun as she ran to the one she loved who was suffering so immensely. She ran past the people gathered. She dodged past AC and Victor, who tried to hold her back from him. She knew that she had to reach him. She had to reach him before it was too late.

She pushed Clark away from Oliver and fell to her knees in front of him. She gripped his tear soaked face in her calm gentle hands and tilted his head down so that he could look into her eyes to focus on her. When she had his brown eyes locked with her green eyes she spoke just a single word so softly that only he heard it, "Oliver."

His eyes blinked as his conscious mind took back control. The screaming stopped and in a raw sorrow filled broken voice he said, "Chloe, Roy…he's gone." He collapsed forward, wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him in a tight embrace. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and sobbed uncontrollably. This time there was no screaming, no threats of violence, just a man being comforted by the woman who loved him unconditionally with her whole heart and soul.

Clark, Bart, Dinah, AC, and Victor encircled Oliver and Chloe, supporting Oliver in his grief. No one knew at the moment what had happened to Roy, Oliver's beloved ward, other than he was dead. It wasn't that they didn't care about Roy, but at that moment, that singular moment in time, all they cared about was that their friend was suffering and they could do nothing to prevent it or stop it. With their heads bowed they stood silently around Oliver and Chloe, doing the only thing that they could do, they grieved with him.

The End.

A/N: Constructive feedback is always appreciated. :)


End file.
